Aqueous Transmission
by buloy
Summary: There was more to the story on how she ended up on his lap and nearly kissed him. Ren/Kyoko. Side Story of Chap136 Picture. TwoShot


**Summary:** There was more to the story on how she ended up on his lap and nearly kissed him. Ren/Kyoko. Side Story of Chap136 Picture.

:-:-:

:-:-:

:-:-:

_I'm floating down a river  
Oars freed from their holds long ago  
Lying face up on the floor of my vessel  
I marvel at the stars  
And feel my heart overflow  
Further down the river_

**Aqueous Transmission**

:-:-:

:-:-:

:-:-:

_He grew up knowing her as a sweet, little girl. Shy but quick to talk. Cries a lot but easy to amuse. Sad yet headstrong. Oblivious yet imaginative. But all through her life she had never lost that child-like wonder as when she flitted through bushes and came upon him in a clearing._

_A fairy, she said._

_A marvelous creature she beheld for the very first time. One of her most prized memories. _

_A charming little princess trapped in an ominous tower, waiting to be rescued by a prince._

_To Tsuruga Ren, Mogami Kyouko was that child._

_Cute, small, fragile and dainty—defines her essence._

_He envisioned her in a dazzling snow drop dress, purity and innocence etched in every angle and pore of her being. A smile that rival's an angel. A sweet bell-like voice tuned into an invincibly pleasant harp. Eyes like twinkling jewels of honey, and lips sliced like morning grapefruit._

_She was a poetry of purity wrapped in a sweet scent of a white rose, ready to bloom..._

_But not once had he came across anything different._

_Not once had he thought what would happen when the white rose bloomed and opened herself to the world._

:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:

"Kachou,"

_Gone was the warm heavenly voice, replaced by cold seductiveness._

"How would you propose such a task to your subordinates?"

"Whatever do you mean, Kasumi-san?"

Her eyes were fixed over the dimming horizon, bathing the skies in hues of gold, red, blues and purple, intertwining the colors in a massive display of nature's beauty. The sun dipped low, casting a half crescent silhouette; fiery red as its last embers of the day dies out, and the shadow of the moon took its place.

"Kachou," she paused, slowly shifting her eyes from the darkening sky and briefed him with a glance, her glasses eerily glinting as it caught off the quickly buzzing city lights. "You're not very good at playing pretend."

"Ah," a wisps of a smile cracked his usually impassive façade, as she turned away from him, this time studying the glow of the busy Tokyo skyline.

"That or you're just very good at catching me pretending." he continued, amused as he lifted a manila folder from a cherry polished coffee table.

Sifting through the folder were several business affairs and accounts from enemies and allies alike. It was a detailed history of each of his clients and partners' past, misfortunes and illegal deeds. An insight to those who considered him nothing less but a bumbling fool that dared to run the richest and largest technological company in Japan.

It wasn't really a secret to him that they scoffed at his mannerism.

It was a shame they couldn't see past his gentlemanly assets.

"Hn, you really went through all of this just for me?" a twitch of his lips turned upward, "I must thank you for your hard work, Kasumi-san, but—"

"It wasn't for you." her voice cut in softly but with an underlying steel.

"Really?" he raised his brow superciliously.

He was well aware that before he inherited his father's company, the old man had taken a prodigy under his wing. A woman that negotiated and run behind the scenes and shadows of the darker side of company dealership. It was, after all, a 'prey and predator' situation. It was a choice between being eaten alive, or fighting to the death. A company can only go so far allying themselves with mergers and partnership. Sometimes...force would be the only choice.

It had been already a year since the inheritance of Akira Tech. passed down to him. At first she was reluctant to give her obeisance in his presence, loathed it even so; but gradually—his successful deeds had earned him, if not, a partial amount of her respect.

She was a capable woman, and had completely grasped the ideals of running a smooth company, despite her unknown existence to other company leaders. He had to applaud his father by teaching her all the basis of running a company. In fact, he didn't doubt her ability to start her own. It would certainly be interesting.

"I work for your father," she continued, cutting through his thoughts as his eyes pinned her with interest.

"You _worked_ for him." the emphasis was not lost to his audience.

"That is true," she closed her eyes and unwound her crossed arms, "But certainly, the interest of this company is my concern."

He didn't realize he was holding his breath as she took a step towards his direction. He was never to short in reach in need of a woman, nor does he come home without a company of another to bed. It was only a matter of time that he had truly yet to know more of her than just his father's late student. And for the time being he admired her rarely observed profile from the moonlight as he leaned back propping his feet on top of the coffee table, and stretching his arms out as he loosened his tie.

"And," his eyes considerably darkened in the shadows, fixated on her form, "What would those concerns may be?"

He noticed she wore black silk top underneath a modest, white dress shirt that was unbuttoned in three places that definitely accentuated her slim waist and sensual curves. Her burgundy pencil skirt stopped short above her knees revealing toned and long ivory legs finished with white Gucci pumps.

He was...quite surprised to say the least.

To think he had never noticed such an enticing aura, and better yet he had to wonder when her hair had been so perfectly smooth, framing her diamond-shaped face, touching just below her shoulders.

_Gone were her raven tresses shining ethereally from the sunlight, now dipped in the color of a fading sunset, calling out to be stroked. _

Dark honey colored eyes behind black-rimmed glasses shadowed with thicker lashes.

_Gone were her twinkling honey eyes, now shaded with a mysterious allure; drawing any sensible man crazy with its promise of pleasure._

Her nose straight and high cheekbones with flawless cheeks aglow with a rosy tinge.

_Gone were the childish features that shone brightly in the sun, now shrouded in tempting flesh, waiting to be caressed._

And with lips dripping blood red in color, a perfect setback to her ivory skin as it flowed all the way down to her silk, cream neck and disappeared just behind a visibly lower line ending with a reticent show of cleavage.

_Gone were the morning grapefruit lips, now blooming in a full blood cherry, begging for a touch, begging for sin and be sinned. _

And for a moment he was lost in both worlds where he stood.

"Concerns?"

He felt rather than saw her shift; the sound of silk, cotton and soft flesh caressing under her skin as she walked rather seductively towards him. Hips swaying with sensual confidence as her figure shadowed over his form.

"Of course, there are the company benefits..."

Entranced, she smoothly ran her index and middle finger across the leather sofa surrounding him; upwards through the top of the chair, her shadows moving as he hid a smile. He could feel her hands gripping the sides of the leather sofa as she slowly lowered herself to his ear, voice a tone deeper, darker with a tinge of cold malevolence that did nothing but create a fire to his core.

"Our very dear, clients..."

Her lips softly touched his earlobe, the gentle wisps of her breath tickled a rather sensitive spot, her nose briefly stroked the side of his cheek, and a stray bang fell on his expose neck. He aimlessly wondered when she had taken her glasses off.

It was slow, burning torture. A night water lily fragrance washed over him as he struggled to keep from breathing her in by closing his eyes and willing himself back to reality. It was already getting harder and harder to focus on his task, but he had to commend her, but at the same time...he had to get even.

She swiftly pulled herself away from him, putting a relatively comfortable distance between them. Gucci pumps clacking; breaking the intense atmosphere as she continued her charade, still sliding her fingertips along the planes of leather as she glided to the far end of the couch.

"Workers, colleagues…all of which are vital for the company…"

They locked eyes; searing golden hues against frozen metallic.

How could he missed such exotically beautiful eyes was his own fault, and hers for hiding it, as he tried to remember how to breathe. With eyes splashed with honey amidst steel, it was hard for him to utter a single word, but he tried not to waver successfully.

"Indeed. But I would've supposed there's someone far more imperative than the mere obvious." A slice of amusement and danger flashed through his eyes with a slightly wicked grin. He grinned heartily inside as she stopped dead in her tracks, eyes brightening as an invincible dark tinge splayed across her cheeks before she directed herself.

It was miniscule, but he knew that it got to her.

"Why yes, I wouldn't forget," she stood regally in front of him, her shadow swallowing him whole as she bent down, her hands going to each side of his head and pass through behind him to grip the leather plane, trapping him with both arms while she leaned further.

"Your father had explicitly told me such instructions,"

He leaned back further, uncrossing his legs and vulnerably placing his hands on either side of the couch, watching if she was to take the initiative, and careful not to lose his control and act on his desires. But with such close proximity and the beguiling scent of water lilies, the difficulty of such a task would be a feat, but not unconquerable.

A languid smirk escaped him as he tilted his head in question, "Such as?"

She answered with a secretive smile of her own, challenging him further as she slowly, but surely placed herself on his lap, her fingers lightly brushing the hairs on the back of his neck as she situated more comfortably on top of him. A slow, relieving smile made way to her supple red lips as she scooted even further, their noses nearly touching. Heat building up slowly between them, as she unabashedly brushed a knuckle to his cheeks and disappeared behind nimble fingers playing about the ends of his hair, while her right hand busied themselves in slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt with deliberate ease.

It was a measured, alluring seduction he did not know she possessed. A rarity of a woman standing on equal grounds with him.

"Hmm..." she damn near purred in his ear, as each button undone she would sweep a smooth finger over the exposed flesh. Yes, he figured, keeping in his urges like this was surely not good for his health.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

The sheer intensity from her eyes as she pulled back to look at him was at most scorching in desirous promises, one of which he did not know for how long would he deny. She worried her button lip, as her gaze dropped to her handiwork of unfastening the third button, sooty lashes fanning her eyes, mulling over her next step.

Careful metallic gaze swept over her form. She was surprisingly light, but not thin; soft yet firm, slim but not overly curvaceous, her scent subtly alluring but not overpowering. It was enough for any normal man to give in to his need, and with her openly suggesting such notions was something he shouldn't contradict with himself.

It was fair game.

It's just too bad he wasn't any normal man.

"I would," he licked his lips, his head dipping lower to catch her eyes, as he breathed ever so slightly at the shell of her ear, "Very much so, Kasumi."

And to prove that he truly wants to know, to prove that he too can play her game, a willing hand slowly flitted on her lower back, inching her closer towards him as he felt her breath hitched; he smirked. Well that's one point on his board. He could feel her tense but she slowly ebbed away into relaxing in his arms. He could still feel her tingle, the goosebumps around her arm appeared as she momentarily stopped fiddling with his buttons, but rather smoothed her fingers over his tie.

"Well for one thing..."

She stopped minutely as his left hand leisurely dragged over her right leg, creating a new wave of shivers down her spine and to where he touched her. Firm hands tenderly running up along her thigh as it settled over her hips, securing her within and further riding her up along his lap.

He inwardly smirked at her reaction. Telltales of shock and a bit of panic entered her eyes, and he felt her stiff up from his closer contact as he gave her hip a light squeeze, cool eyes pinioned her with an almost questioning yet amused look.

It was unfair. He was obviously taking advantage of her position, but maybe she could stop it if...

An index and middle finger slowly ran up his loosened tie, flicking the ends expertly as she would've done many times; fingers gently stopping to soothe small circles around his throat and over his collarbone.

He resisted the urge to gulp, but instead watch with barely constrained passion.

"Your father checks over many things that are rather," cherry red lips bursts from a bite over pearly white teeth, and he could almost hear himself groan. "Essential for running the company, but mostly he told me to keep a very close eye on..."

She then pulled his unfastened silk, black tie ever so slowly winding them over her fingers as her lips ghosted over his cheek, sharing each intoxicating breath over her water lily scent. He became slightly aware of her knuckles brushing over her cheek, but he was too absorbed as his gaze swept over her red supple lips, moving slowly towards his as she pressed closer.

And one whispered word nearly ruined everything.

A small smile flitted to her lips as she tilted her head, lips barely touching, breath mingling, eyes scorching and the warmth between them ablazed.

"...you."

Admittedly, he was lost. In more ways than one.

...

"Alright! CUT! That's good! Did everyone get that?"

A harsh demanding voice ripped through the atmosphere as everyone in the set tried to snap out of the personal scene that played before them.

"Hai! Hai!"

"Lights!"

"Ok, let's break here for a sec and we'll go to the next shot!"

"That's good so far! But let's set up the next one! Time is money people!"

The buzz finally woke her up as she blinked, once, twice, three times and—

"Kyoko?"

Tsuruga-san sat directly in front of her, forehead creased as he gently shook her shoulders, "Are you alright?"

"Eh?" a blink as recognition kicked in.

"Ehh?" a twitch of the eyebrow as she tried to solve the confusion she suddenly felt.

"Ehhhh!?" a startled gasps as she the realized the person in front of her. And looked down at the awkward positions she and her senpai were.

Then...

"Aaahhhhhhh!? T-T-T-T-T-Tsuruga-san—! I-I'm—" she scrambled to get up from the embarrassing situation. Even if they were just filming a movie, it doesn't add up for her to still sit on her senpai's lap, like this!

"Calm down, calm down," Ren placated, refusing to let her up from their seat. He did have some...unfinished business with her after all.

"B-b-b-but I, I think Tsuruga-san is uncomfor—"

"Not really—"

"But I, I think Tsuruga-san should let me get up so he could stretch his legs—!"

"Hmm?" he gave her a curious glance, gripping her hips further as he watched her composure shatter to pieces and be replaced by the same childish nature. It was...something he never thought he would see. A miracle of some sorts, a night blooming flower, perhaps.

Kyoko was the type of actress that...that was entirely unique from all the other ones he had worked with. The way she develops her character were so complex and full of meaning that it had a way of making you forget she was a child.

And it worried Ren.

If this movie keeps up like this, he might not be able to control himself any longer, he might just pounce on her either during the film or outside work.

And either way would not be good.

She colored underneath his scrutiny as she fumbled with her fingers instead, waiting for him to release her.

"Don't worry you're not that heavy, Mogami-san?" he smiled tenderly, and by the gods Kyoko swore she saw halo coming out of him as it blinded all her demons.

"B-b-but, Tsuruga-san, s-shouldn't we ah-erm—" she fiddled with her skirt, "C-can I uhm..." she ducked her head, trying to get as much space away from him...well as much away from his lap.

"Hmm?" Ren decided, that before the inevitable headlines of "Tsuruga Ren Acting In or Making Out" hits the news, he would never forgive himself. Maybe, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he...give her some advice or something that would prevent from throwing his sanity out of the window.

"There's no hurry, I think we still have a few minutes before the next shoot, so we can just relax. Besides, it'll be the same scene." he gave her smile and she seemed to wilt, further making herself smaller and insignificant on his lap.

"But shouldn't we—"

"You don't like my company that much, Mogami-san?"

He both reveled and felt sorry for using such underhanded tricks, but it gave him the desired effect as she protested and stiffly rooted himself on his lap like a soldier.

Ren almost chuckled.

It had been almost three years since her start in the showbiz, and Lory decided to give Mogami-san a debut (not to her knowledge, as the president wanted to make it as a surprise) and signed her up unknowingly to a movie that would help her "graduate" in the LoveMe section. And she was to act out an action/adventure/romance movie with, you guessed it, him.

Of course he had no choice in the matter, as always. What with President Takarada threatening him to fill up an overseas filming or stay and do this one movie. It was choosing the lesser evil, but he knew this was better. It was infinitely relieving to know she's in reach rather than worrying who might make a move on her halfway around the world. In the end it was beneficial for both of them; they both needed to know what "love" feels like.

But Ren already knew he was in love.

It was just a matter of her accepting it. That or before her kisses her out of the blue.

Like...say, now.

Kyoko's eyes glimmered, her head bowed as her cheeks colored in pink, her red lips implored for him to—

"—senpai? Tsruga-senpai?"

"Ah?" he blinked, "Y-yes?"

He cursed his inability to stop himself from daydreaming.

"M-may I—uhh, err...I-I think they're calling me on the next set."

"A-ah, yes—"

He stopped himself. This might be his only chance. It was a movie, right? And as a senpai, maybe she seems troubled with some parts of the scene. And as any good senpai, it was his excuse to...to express himself in a way she couldn't refuse nor find anything wrong.

Right?

Ren hesitated.

But frankly he was tired of hesitation.

It cost him many opportunities to tell her his feelings.

It was up to the point that using..."Kuon" might be his only chance.

She was about to excuse herself, but his grip on her hip suddenly tightened as he pressed her back closer to his chest.

Kyoko stiffened, as she panicked.

Were they filming already?! She wasn't even in character yet! And she looked like an idiot! The director will surely cut her scene—

"Later," she felt Ren brushed the back of her neck, his breath tickling her ear, as his lips softly trailed over her exposed neck.

She literally froze; blocks of ice encasing her electrified form.

This was not the "kachou" character, she realized.

It was...

His gaze was penetrating; drowning her in those unfathomable depths as he stared deeply into her very core, she couldn't breathe.

It wasn't the Emperor of the Night...yet, it sort of— it was a _different_ aura.

Dangerous but not threatening. Overpowering but not so overwhelming. It was a completely different persona altogether, but one Kyoko felt familiar with.

"T-Tsuruga—"

With a closed fist, he lifted her chin with a knuckle, forcing her to look up at him as he tilted his head, his face inching closer and their noses almost touching.

Earlier on the same position, Kasumi's character prevented her from being an insensitive idiot who would've pushed Ren out of the couch or die by being completely embarrassed and scared witless in acting (intimately) across her revered senpai.

But this character was completely out of her league.

Kyoko knew not whether her heart already stopped from hammering down her ribcage. Her feelings were a mixed confusion of fear and thrill that she almost fell out of his lap. But because it was Ren, and he wasn't done yet, he pressed her closer towards him and gave a final squeeze of her hips.

"We'll continue this later."

And if it wasn't for the lack of people around them, if not for the millions of thoughts racing through her mind, if not for the tiny little warning bells and demon signals screaming like banshees over her head...she would've missed the sensation of his soft lips gently pressing the side of her own and his cheeks lightly caressing her sensitive skin.

Ren thanked whatever god who favored him today that no one saw his little act of impulse, and that Kyoko didn't seem to mind.

Or rather she was too shell-shocked to mind.

"Tsuruga-san! Over here please!"

Ren quickly pulled away, and smiled charmingly at the unfortunate person who dared ruin the moment. He gave a quick nod and a wave to the intruder and turned—

...

Er...

Maybe catching her off guard like that wasn't his best idea. Kyoko sat like a glacier on his lap (that he wondered if she was _sitting_ on him at all) and her face screwed into a complete "Scream" mortification. Her demons had finally gave out and cowered behind her ice cold body.

Ren was quick to act, as he tried to alleviate the situation as soon as possible. Besides, he cringed, seeing her disgusted or rather scared face like that in front of him, made him regret his actions; it also pained his heart that she still couldn't be comfortable around him at all.

"Well," he pulled back with the trademark "Tsuruga" smile™ "I guess if you're going to be like this on the next scene, Mogami-san, you would need more practice."

He could see the ice visibly thawing as he held back a sigh of relief.

"E-e-eh??"

"That was just practice," Ren nodded more to himself, "Your character as Kasumi should handle unexpected situations well, you should work on that."

"A-ah," she broke free of her frozen shell, and processed the whole situation normally in her mind. Her senpai was just showing her how to act out Kasumi properly and she acted...well she acted like a deer in the headlights! It was completely unprofessional and embarrassing! To be easily swayed by his acting, even when the cameras weren't rolling; it was unfair!

Ren waited for her to accept his half-assed excuse, but was eased as the auburn-haired girl nodded to herself, the clocks gearing up and ticking in her mind as she processed the situation as nothing dangerous. And completely clammed up his opportunity with a mercifless shut.

There goes to being truthful.

"Well then," Ren tried to forget his rather stupid attempt.

Rushing things would cost him a lot...a lot of things he finds precious and things he will regret. If she wasn't ready, it was not for him to decide to take matters. He wanted to slap himself for such a reckless fault, but it was not a total waste. He smiled sadly, at least she didn't pushed him away...

_"Eeeeek! Tsuruga-san! How could you do that to a dear maiden's heart! Don't touch me anymoooore!"_

...

He inwardly cringed.

The infinitely stiff-frozen figure would be much better than her blatant rejection.

Or maybe being hopelessly in love was just this hard.

Either way, Ren resolved himself to wait. If she could go along being oblivious but still staying by his side as a senpai...then he could wait.

If it wasn't her love, then her company was enough.

"Mogami-san, I think you better see the director now." Ren ushered her quickly as several workers came to add a few more touch ups to the scene.

"A-ah!" She rapidly stood up, as if burned, and hurriedly bowed with cheeks still tinged that Ren worried she might have been disgusted with his approach and—

"T-Thank you, Tsuruga-san," she sucked up a breath and determinedly met his eye. "For helping me stay focus on Kasumi's character. I will work on it."

The strong motivation in her eyes were enough to erase his suspicions as he nodded smilingly at her direction, "Hm, as long as Mogami-san is working this hard, our shoot will be a total success."

Her eyes shone brightly, lips twitching for a huge grin and Ren knew he may not have a better excuse next time.

"Hai! Thank you, Tsuruga-san."

Well, he can always blame it on accidents, right?

:-:-:

:-:-:

:-:-:

Kyoko could not concentrate at all.

And she wholly blamed herself.

Of course she would, what with 8 CG's, she knew she was about to get fired, but Director Wakamori was generous enough to give her a chance to "redeem herself and rest well rather than stressing things out."

She still blames herself.

Actually, she partly hold Tsuruga-san responsible for ruining her focus and the intense pressure of his acting might have gotten to her, but in the end he couldn't blame him because he played his part well; but in conclusion it was still all her fault!

This was her biggest opportunity. The opening to rise to the top; for Moko-san, her Daruyama guardians, the staff, president and Tsuruga-san to be proud of her. This was for herself, a long journey to a once pathetic little girl—to _being_ someone.

It was her only shot to bring _him_ down to his knees!

And she blew it!

Kyoko sat moodily at a corner away from all the kerfuffle of the scenes currently being filmed without her, as she was apparently distracted.

She had confidence in her character, even thought of how she could play Kasumi's feelings well as previously, but much to her disappointment and everyone else's, she wasted a good hour of their filming time to nothing.

Tsuruga-san was right.

And Kyoko was afraid to see her senpai, to be dissatisfied with her performance after he had just reminded her to be more focused, to grasps Kasumi's character firmly. But it turned out horribly, she got over confident about her concept of Kasumi and realized in the middle of acting...what exactly was Kasumi's motive?

Her deeper feelings, her inner mind, her dark past and desires.

When she had first heard she was filming a heroine, she was ecstatic. The image of a princess running through a field of roses immediately filled her mind, but when the history background of the character was given to her...it was far from her expectation.

"Kasumi " was no princess, but rather a dark, twisted child who had been abandoned and betrayed by her family and had displaced all her anger and determination to ruthlessly taking over gangs, drug, fight dealings and the like. She was threading dangerous thin lines as an underground dealer before she even reached the high social society. She had a life worse than in the slums and any codes of morals or ethics are no longer available to her. It was almost similar to her character in Dark Moon-Mio, but the difference was that "Kasumi" was the heroine and the fact that her heart wasn't completely full of hatred, but loneliness.

But what she had in commone with "Kasumi" was that she had lost the ability to love.

And that was when Kyoko figured she can fully relate to her character.

But after her realization of what "Kasumi" should really _be_ like, she felt horrible acting such a fine character and turn it into a mockery of what "Kasumi" should've been. There was something missing, something far more significant as to why "Kasumi" locked up her heart, and Kyoko was not able to figure it out.

The auburn haired girl didn't feel that she deserves to be in this movie...let alone to act side by side with Tsuruga-san.

Because she was failure.

It was always there; and she was afraid her past will start to overwhelm all her senses.

As _she _reminded her every day...

_"Do you know what perfection is? " she stood rigidly as she looked down a crown of raven hair bowed in shame. The little girl held back a sniffle as she fisted her hands over her dirtied skirt._

_"Perfection makes no room for flaws, weaknesses, and pathetic emotions. One little flaw, one little weakness, one little emotion is not perfection, Kyoko; with one of these little things—you are already a failure."_

Kyoko suddenly shivered, eyes turning misty gold as she tried to shake away from the scarring memories. This was not the time to dwell on the past. She was already a self-sustaining individual, her mother's misleading words does not apply to her anymore...it _shouldn't._

Ren looked on helplessly as the girl cocooned herself effectively in a dark corner, brooding heavily and if one didn't know her at all she could be mistaken for a vengeful onryō. In fact she had successfully created a twenty feet perimeter on her sulking session.

He sighed, maybe he could help.

"Mogami-s—"

A baleful, dark glare was sent his way, accompanied by the invincible hiss of her demons as they flared like medusa hair behind her.

But just as quickly, like dousing water over a fire, she blinked back in disbelief and panic, "T-Tsuruga-san—!"

Kyoko's eyes became frantic, her breathing erratic as she was torn between preparing for a dogeza bow or run like crazy screaming for Moko-san. Ren must be so disappointed in her.

_"I am dismayed at your performance, Kyoko-chan. It is a mistake and a total waste to be filming with you," he sighed in dissatisfaction, "Let's not work again in the future."_

Noooooooooo!!

The taller male took five steps forward, but stopped short as she quickly shied away nearly to the wall like a cornered rabbit. He frowned and then jumped as the girl cleanly smacked her forehead on the linoleum floor—

"TSUUUURUGA-SAAAAAAAN!!! I'M SOOO SOOOORRRRYYYY!!!"

"Mogami-san, you don't have to—"

"PLEASE LET ME WORK WITH YOU ONE MORE TIIIIMMEEEE!!"

And he actually felt like a villain as curious and startled stares were sent their way. The dark haired actor tried to pacify the poor girl as she continued her extreme dogeza bow by kneeling down to her level and gently ruffling her hair.

Kyoko flinched as she felt the deserving hit of her incompetence and...eh?

She looked up slowly, lifting her head as carefully as possible and crinkling an eye open.

He was smiling, not as bright or as secret and subtle...it was a warm and tender, little smile, that if she wasn't attuned to his other fake smiles she wouldn't have caught that type of expression. And Kyoko quickly shut her eyes back firmly, her demons cowering just behind in fear of the holy warm light.

"Mogami-san, it's alright," he soothed, still slowly stroking the top of her head, "I think you're actually grasping her character."

At that she started, snapping her head up so fast with such a force, Ren's hands were slapped to the side, "E-eeh!?"

"Ah," the dark haired actor nodded, sitting more comfortably in front of her, "The fact that you're trying to change Kasumi's characteristics proves that you're finding the balance in figuring out her personality."

"B-but," Kyoko shifted from her bow and sat opposite him in a much more relaxed stance, "I-I don't know how she —who knows nothing about love— be suddenly attracted to the president."

"Hmm, well it's not exactly love," he continued.

"Eh?" she tilted her head in confusion.

And as figured...this will be harder to explain while at the same time not truly revealing the answer. Ren sighed helplessly.

"I think she doesn't know it."

"But doesn't Kasumi knew the risks?" Kyoko pointed out quickly to the problem of the plotline concerning "Kasumi."

"That is true," Ren nodded, "I don't know if this can help, but briefly tell me "Kasumi's" family background.

Kyoko relayed eagerly, telling the tales in detail and by script.

"She was her father's child to a second mistress who didn't want anything to do with her and left her to their father. He was a construction worker with two daughters and a son from two different women. Her stepmother was an uncaring woman who left three years after she came. Early in childhood she had always been physically abused in school and at home, with her siblings who viewed her as a bastard and blamed their mother's departure on her," she paused minutely, "and then...her dad came home drunk and stabbed her on the shoulder. Not wanting to be responsible for child abuse...her family left and completely abandoned her."

After she retailed the history of her character, the taller male gave her a sideways glance, "Do you think..."Kasumi" knew love?"

She scrunched her face for the most logical and straight-forward answer, "No, not wholeheartedly or genuine, but that doesn't explain her sudden vulnerability to the president, and the president's interest even though they both knew that there are some risks in their work."

"Hn," the secretive smile nearly pissed her off as he slowly stood up for their next shot, "Now that's up to you to decide."

"Alright!! Tsuruga-san! We need you on the next set!!" a staff called as they prepared to wrap up the next shoot.

"W-w-what!? What was that!? Tsuruga-saaaan!!" Kyoko stretched her hands in plea, her demons trying to catch up to him. He only made it confusing! He didn't help at all! What love? What vulnerability? It was all rubbish! Damn all love to hell!!

"Please spare me more of your wisdom!! Tsuruga-saaaaan!" she made a last desperate attempt that froze the actor into contemplation, "I'll do anything!"

The dark haired actor paused in mid-stance, the gears in his mind working and he thank the gods Yashiro was busy on a two-leave emergency vacation.

"I can help you then." Ren held his hand to her as she took it hesitantly.

"I can make you understand," she pulled him up to her level. Kyoko's eyes bulged in gratefulness, his bold action completely lost on her and more focus on the fact that Tsuruga-san was willing to help her.

"Tonight." she blinked, his voice suddenly dropping an octave lower.

"Come over to my place," and his metallic eyes swept her over like lightning, the same aura he exuded from earlier.

"And I'll show you what I mean."

Her jaw dropped, her eyes twitched—"Ehh!?"

:-:-:

:-:-:

:-:-:

_Further down the river_

_Further down the river_

_Further down the river_

:-:-:

:-:-:

:-:-:

Hahahah! It's amazing what a song, a bagful of sunflower seeds, five juice boxes and two chocolate bars can do to ya! 6k words! Yeah! XD Well there ya go boys and girls! Some hot yet not-so-steamy one on one acting with Ren And Kyoko! I'll try to push up a notch on the next. This is a twoshot! I do hope I delivered justice to that pic on chap136 *phew* Quite a hard work to figure out the setting and all, but I decided on "movie-making" instead. I do hope I characterized them right, it's gonna be a pain in the next one. -.- Oh! and listen to the Aqueous Transmission song, the pipa is just amazing!:)

...I love reviews...-.-


End file.
